<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bumblebees.. // Platonic Tombo by pandadoesthings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189670">Bumblebees.. // Platonic Tombo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandadoesthings/pseuds/pandadoesthings'>pandadoesthings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oneshots ! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff and Angst, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Sad Ending, Songfic, tubbos not okay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:28:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandadoesthings/pseuds/pandadoesthings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumblebees.. // Platonic Tombo<br/>-<br/>What were Tubbo’s favorite things? The discs? Nope! Bees!<br/>Bees made him happy.<br/>How could that change?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oneshots ! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>dream smp fics that i will go down with</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bumblebees.. // Platonic Tombo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is COMPLETELY platonic. Do not take it ANY other way.<br/>They are minors, and they are uncomfortable with shipping. If you ship them,, you're kind-of weirdchamp and I don't like you.<br/>TWs: Graphic Description, Panicking<br/>CWs: Blood, Gore</p><p>^<br/>IF A N Y T H I N G ABOVE TRIGGERS YOU OR MAKES YOU UNCOMFY DO NOT READ PLEASE<br/>(Check end notes :D)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bumblebees Are Out by Jack Stauber</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Bumblebees.. //</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Platonic Tombo</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What were Tubbo’s favorite things? The discs? Nope! Bees!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bees made him happy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How could that change?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>--</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>--</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lyric Rewrite ; </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>--</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hahahaha</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hahahaha</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hahahaha</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hahahaha</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh damn Tom! (What?)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leave this land</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pick a flower (Auch!)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Take a flower (Auch!)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You cared,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But not for me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bumblebees are out (Auuch!)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pick a flower</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Take a flower</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did you ever care?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bumblebees are out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auuch!</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>{Journal Entry ; </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Page 2</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>February 7th, 2021.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Journal,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I was exiled again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course I fucking was.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tubbo said he would let me stay in contact with everyone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What a fucking liar he is.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He changed Snowchester to an independent country, then blocked all entry of anyone but members of it. Not even making an exception for me,, but one for Ranboo. You know, goddamned traitor.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, damn Tom!”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“What..?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Leave this land.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He didn’t even have to directly say it to my face for me to know what he meant by not including me in the contract. Does he hate me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Does everyone from Snowchester hate me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  -Sincerely, TommyInnit. Big T.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Journal Entry ; </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Page 3</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>February 8th, 2021</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m still friends with some people. I avoid Tubbo. Whenever he sees me he seems like he wants to talk, but I just turn away and leave. Am I doing the right thing? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I see bumblebees outside. Tubbo’s favorite thing. Why does everything in this world remind me of my past best friend?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God, he can go suck the devil’s dick.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Sincerely Big T</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>--</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why was someone crying? Who was it? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can hear it. It’s just getting worse. Sobbing, angrily, like the person was angry at themself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where the fuck was it coming from?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Agh, not time to think. I have to find Tubbo. I need to say goodbye.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>--</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy glanced around anxiously, making sure he wasn’t forgetting anything. The sobbing just grew louder as he neared the basement of the house he was staying in. He decided to take a small detour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde man climbed down the ladder cautiously, slightly worried about what is to come. He made his steps quiet, controlled, until he saw </span>
  <b>it</b>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A horned boy, with blue overalls and a loose green shirt. The overalls had a pocket at the front, with a distinct patch on it. It was of a bumblebee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No doubt about it, this was Tubbo. Why would Tubbo be down here, balling his eyes out, and hands bloodied?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was he hiding? If so, from what? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy he was looking at seemed to be in severe pain. He didn’t want to shock or scare the boy, knowing it would only deepen his panicked state.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tapped his foot lightly against the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His past friend looked back up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-Tom..” his voice choked into wretched sobs. They made Tommy’s heart break. He felt everything Tubbo did, and this hurt, whatever this was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo, I’m here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He instinctively moved closer to Tubbo, even though he basically cursed him out earlier. He gently placed his hand next to his. Tubbo grabbed his hand and squeezed, hard. He let out a shaky breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s hand was now covered in the blood that pattered Tubbo’s hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo repeated, “I’m sorry,” over and over and over again. Tommy tried telling him it was okay. It would calm Tubbo for a second, but then he’d go right back to the panicked state he was in before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What happened?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy didn’t know. He was exiled after all, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What the hell happened with Tubbo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Should he ask..?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo, what happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You..I--.” the boy stared down at his bloodied hands, “you’re dead, and it’s all my fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. No wonder his name wasn’t in the contract. No wonder he thought he was exiled again. No wonder..</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bumblebees stung Tubbo’s heart. “Goodbye, Tommy. I’ll see you soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What the hell does that mean?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo dropped dead. Tommy finally realized whose blood was now on his hands. The blood from his best friend, seeping from a hole in his back.</span>
</p><p>}</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Of course, do comment Oneshot suggestions down below.<br/>I will do anythin' but smut.<br/>(AND OBViOUSLY MINOR SHIPS)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>